This project is designed to gain more information about several types of anomalous estrogen receptors thought to be present in human breast cancer. At the least, this information will make it possible to optimize assays for estrogen receptor. In addition, this information might enlighten us about the nature of the receptor-chromatin interaction thought to be important in steroid action as well as steps in the mechanism beyond the binding to chromatin.